


Under Your Skin

by quoth_the_ravenclaw



Category: Glee
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoth_the_ravenclaw/pseuds/quoth_the_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Skin

He’s got three fingers in Kurt now, watching him gasp and writhe, Kurt’s voice steadily rising up his register, grunts turning into breathy cries, when Blaine realizes his mistake. All at once, his hand stills, and his fingers slip out of Kurt’s body.

  
Kurt keens and shifts around restlessly underneath him. “Blaine, c’mon,” He says, voice low and strong and demanding in the way that always makes Blaine melt (because even with his legs spread, Kurt has always been the one in control, really). “I need you inside me. I want you so bad. C’mon, Blaine.  _Fuck me_.”

  
And those are probably the hottest words Blaine has ever heard out of Kurt’s mouth ever, and he barely bites back a moan, flushing and looking away instead. “Kurt, I- We- I can’t-” He stammers and gestures wildly with his hands. He’s staring at the sheets, the floor, his own hands- anywhere but Kurt. He bites his lip and mumbles something unintelligible under his breath.

  
“Blaine? Honey?” Kurt is getting to his knees now, clasping Blaine’s hands in his own, and Blaine is trying so very hard not to notice the way Kurt's erection bobs against his stomach as he moves or how Kurt being on his knees  _does things to him_  


 

because,  _right_ , they have a problem to resolve. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” 

  
Kurt stares into his eyes, concern and compassion clear in his gaze. “Are you- did I- God, I shouldn’t have said that, I knew it. I didn’t mean to pressure you. I mean, I know we’ve done this before, but of course that doesn’t necessarily mean-”

  
Blaine cuts him off with a kiss, soft and chaste, and squeezes his hands. “I definitely don’t feel pressured. It was actually really, really hot,” He says. “It’s just that I- uh I don’t… I don’t have any condoms.”

  
Kurt laughs, sharp and sudden, and Blaine might be offended if Kurt weren’t looking at him with such love in his eyes and then peppering his face with kisses.

  
“Oh, Blaine,” He say, “God! For a second there I thought it was something really awful.”

  
“And this isn’t?” Blaine balks. “I mean- you wanted me to- to… and now we can’t and I-”

  
This time it’s Kurt who cuts him off with a kiss, not soft and chaste, but deep and slow and oh so dirty that they both can’t help but moan into it. Just when Blaine thinks it’s so good it will actually kill him, Kurt pulls back, flushed and panting all over again. “Oh, I can think of a few things,” Kurt says, his voice low and gravelly in the way it usually is only after he’s been well fucked, and, god, Blaine thinks, this boy could kill him from arousal alone, and he wouldn’t mind at all.

  
Kurt’s suddenly demur, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “I’ve been wanting to try…” He trails off and instead reaches for the lube to slick Blaine up. Blaine’s eyes roll back, and he groans. Kurt’s hand is so good, and he knows from experience that his ass is even better and-

  
Blaine’s brain catches up to his dick, and he’s stuttering all over again. “Kurt, we can’t- not- not without a condom. I mean, not that I don’t want to, but it’s something we should talk about first.”  _And not while we’re naked_ , he adds to himself. Because Blaine’s ability to think rationally about things drops dramatically when Kurt is naked. 

  
Kurt makes a hum of ascent, still stroking him lazily. “I know- that’s not what I meant… Though maybe someday we can try that too, after we’ve both talked about it.” And before Blaine can dwell too much on the thought of  _someday_ , Kurt is moving, releasing Blaine’s erection with a lewd pop and shifting, turning, settling himself on his hands and knees, and suddenly Blaine’s mind is very much on the present.

  
Kurt goes to wipe off his hand on the sheets but pauses and spreads his legs slightly, running his hand over the inside of his thighs instead. Blaine just stares, eyes caught between Kurt’s tight ass (the hole still lick with lube, and _oh_ , suddenly Blaine wants to lick it clean, but that’s another thing to file away under  _someday_ ) and the strong muscles of his thighs.

  
“I don’t understand,” He finally says when he realizes Kurt is staring expectantly at him from over his shoulder. Kurt lets out a low whine, and Blaine isn’t sure whether it’s from embarrassment or arousal.

  
“I was thinking- I want you to- I mean, can you-” Kurt flushes and trails off, and now Blaine knows it’s from embarrassment. He runs a hand up the back of one leg in an attempt to comfort- instead, Kurt lets out a tight groan and bucks into the touch.

  
“Fuck my thighs,” He gasps out, and Blaine’s breath catches in his throat. He runs his hand back down Kurt’s leg, feels how the muscles clench and release under the hot weight of his palm. He swallows. “You want me to…?”

  
“Please,” Kurt says quietly.

  
“God, I love you,” Blaine says, leaning over to press an open-mouthed kiss to the back of Kurt’s neck. He’s not entirely sure how this works- knows in vague terms, but not the actual application. Beneath him, Kurt shivers and shifts, ruts up against Blaine’s erection, and oh, but he is so willing to learn.

  
With a shaking hand, Blaine guides his erection to the tight crease of Kurt’s thighs, letting out a shaky breath. Kurt feels impossibly good like this, the skin of his thighs warm and soft and slick from the lube, and he is never going to be able to look at Kurt’s thighs in his goddamn skinny jeans ever again, and _god_ , why have they never done this before.

  
His hips grind against Kurt’s ass on their own accord, and he groans, feeling the way Kurt flexes and whines underneath him. “I want it to be good for you too,” He says as he shifts back, hesitating just a moment before thrusting forward, setting up a slow but steady rhythm of drag and glide.

  
“I-it is,” Kurt groans, thighs clenching. Blaine can feel him so close like this, in a way he’s never imagined. His cock is pressed tight between Kurt’s thighs, dragging against his balls and just grazing the tight crease of his ass. 

  
“You- you can go faster,” Kurt says, voice low and strained, and before Blaine even registers the action, his hips are slamming forward of their own accord, hard and fast and oh so good. Kurt lets out a choked cry as his arms give out, dropping him down to his elbows, ass tilted up. The change of angle must be good, because Kurt is gasping out a breathless  _“oh”_  and burying his face into the sheets. He shifts his hips restlessly, bucking back to meet Blaine’s thrust and clenching around his cock.

  
“God, Kurt,” Blaine moans as his eyes drift closed. He digs his fingers into Kurt’s hips as he fucks his thighs, lost to the pleasure.  He feels Kurt shifting beneath him again, and when he looks down again, he sees Kurt maneuvering a hand down to fist himself. The rhythm is clumsy and uneven, but enough to have him breathing out on tiny high-pitched cries, the kind that always leave Blaine roiling with arousal.

  
Blaine can’t help but thrust harder, watching as his boyfriend falls apart under him, flushed and whining and  _ohmygodohmygod_ , Blaine is going to come so hard. Without even really realizing what he’s doing, he pulls out from the strong, tight muscle of Kurt’s thighs, his own hand working himself over fast and dirty. Kurt lets out a needy whine at the sudden loss, and then Blaine is coming, splashing hot and dirty over Kurt’s back, his ass, his thighs, and  _fuck_ , Blaine thinks, Kurt is so hot like this, all willing and dirty and just  _absolutely taking it_. Kurt cries out again, and in the midst of his orgasmic haze Blaine realizes he must have thought some of those things out loud. He feels Kurt shamelessly rutting back against him, trying to get back the heavy weight of Blaine’s cock between his legs and jerking himself off with uneven strokes. 

  
Blaine leans forward and mouths at Kurt’s neck, breath coming out in a half-sigh-half-moan of completion. “Mmm, so hot babe,” He murmurs and then brings up his hand to join Kurt’s, loose and jerky, but  _enough_ , and then Kurt is tumbling over the edge with a sharp cry, back going rigid and toes curling in the sheets. Blaine strokes him through it, trailing lazy kisses over his neck as he comes down with a shudder.

  
“Mmm. We should definitely do that again,” Blaine says when Kurt finally sinks down to the sheets, boneless and lazy.

  
“You liked it then?” Kurt asks, his voice absolutely wrecked in a way that leaves an odd thrill running up Blaine’s spine.

  
“God, yes,” Blaine huffs out with a husky laugh. He looks at the awful mess he’s made of Kurt, slick and sticky with lube and his come, and it’s almost enough for his dick to want to get hard again. His own post-orgasmic daze is starting to set in though, and even moreso, he knows how unhappy Kurt will be if they don’t even at least _attempt_ clean-up.

  
Blaine gets up and wanders to the bathroom. When he gets back, Kurt’s got his face buried in the sheets, and Blaine’s not entirely sure his boyfriend hasn’t fallen asleep without him. Gently, he wipes Kurt down with a washcloth, staring in wonder at all that skin that’s smooth and perfect and  _his_. “I love you,” He says, breathlessly, not even sure if Kurt is awake to hear it.

  
“Do you, now?” Kurt hums, voice already drifting.

  
“I do,” Blaine says.  “You know what else I love? Cuddles.”

  
Kurt laughs softly, and lifts his hand, reaching out blindly for Blaine. Blaine laces their fingers and settles down next to him, careful to avoid the wetspot forming on the sheets. They’ll need to change them eventually, but Blaine supposes that can wait for now, and instead he wraps his arms around Kurt, resting his head in the soft curve of his neck and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
